The present invention generally relates to electrical distribution center assemblies, and more particularly to electrical distribution center assemblies including electrical distribution center member/electrical connector/support combinations having mechanisms for multiplying engagement and disengagement forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,529 to Borzi, et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, is hereby incorporated by reference herein in order that electrical distribution centers need not be described in detail herein.
Electrical distribution centers are widely used. The electrical distribution center is a central junction box or block system designed as a stand-alone assembly. This junction block can package various fuses, relays and other electrical devices in a central location. Electrical distribution centers not only reduce costs by consolidating various functions into one block, but the centers also reduce the number of cut and spliced leads which helps to increase reliability. Such electrical distribution centers include provisions for electrically connecting a power source and electrical devices housed in the junction block to electrical wiring harness connectors for supplying power and control signals to various electrical systems.
In many applications, such as where electrical distribution centers are used in an underhood engine compartment of a vehicle, the electrical distribution center assemblies are oriented so that devices such as fuses and relays are accessible from the top and mating connectors protrude from a bottom side. Due to this orientation, access to the connectors is often difficult for mating and unmating. In many cases, the electrical distribution center has to be flipped upside down, the connectors assembled, and the entire assembly with protruding wire harnesses flipped again into a final position.
The previously cited ""529 patent to Borzi, et al. describes an electrical distribution center assembly which includes an electrical distribution center, a wire harness connector, and a connector retainer carried by a vehicle for temporarily holding the wire harness in position while the wire harness connector is bolted to the electrical distribution center.
The present invention provides alternatives and advantages over the prior art. A preferred embodiment of the invention comprises a mechanism for multiplying forces for connecting and disconnecting an electrical distribution center member and at least one electrical connector without requiring the use of a bolt or assembly tooling and without requiring the electrical distribution center member to be flipped over.
The preferred embodiment of the electrical distribution center assembly includes an electrical distribution center member, a driver member, a connector support member, electrical connectors attached to the support member, and cam levers rotatably attached to side walls of the electrical distribution center member.
In the preferred embodiment, the cam levers enable an 11:1 mechanical advantage. This mechanical advantage generated by the cam levers causes a force applied to the driver member to be significantly multiplied, thereby generating a much greater force urging the electrical distribution center member toward the electrical connectors. As a result, an assembly operator can assemble the electrical distribution center member to the electrical connectors without the use of any special tooling.
The preferred embodiment provides a cam lever which includes a cam track having two track portions. One portion enables an upward movement of the driver member to draw the electrical distribution center member toward the electrical connectors. The second portion enables a downward movement of the driver member to further draw the electrical distribution center member toward the electrical connectors until they are mated.
The preferred embodiment includes guidance and alignment features which facilitate assembly of the electrical distribution center member to the electrical connectors in a controlled manner along a connection axis.
In the preferred embodiment, an upward force applied to the driver member causes each of the cam levers to rotate creating a multiplied force urging the electrical distribution center member and mated electrical connectors apart.